


Change is inevitable -- except from a vending machine.

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Series: Cupid's Arrow [2]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story occurs at the same exact time as Criminal Minds' story "When patterns are broken, new worlds emerge." In my little world, there is only one FBI building in Washington D.C. and both CM and Bones take place it in, although on different floors.</p><p>Really, this is sort of a pwp with a smidgen of a plot. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change is inevitable -- except from a vending machine.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Robert C. Gallagher quote. Does that not sound like Brennan saying the first part and Booth interjecting with the second? {eg}

  
"So, what do you think? Is he guilty?" Brennan smiled her thanks as Booth held open the door to his office.

"My gut says he is." Booth leaned against the front of his desk. Brennan's subtle perfume drifted inside of him with every inhalation as she lightly leaned against him and the desk.

"Unfortunately, the evidence contradicts your gut." She sighed, leaning even closer.

Booth wrapped his arm around her, slipping his hand underneath her top to stroke the silky skin of her waist. He smiled as her hand rubbed up and down his thigh. The smile grew as talented fingers worked open his zipper and slipped inside. He tilted her head to capture her lips. He moaned into her mouth, she laughed into his. Brennan slinked off his desk to kneel between his knees.

Booth braced himself, gritting his teeth as she worshipped his cock. "Mmmm, Bones."

"Don't call me that unless you don't want to climax." She pulled off with a pop, hand still working.

"Quid pro quo, Temperance." He laughed at her threat, reaching down to help her shed her jacket and top. He waited only until she popped off her bra before palming full breasts in his hands. He was so busy fondling them he jerked when she pushed them away.

"Hands off, buster."

He glared, then grinned, realizing she only meant long enough for her to strip him down to nothing. It was hot, sitting on his desk without a stitch of clothing on while Brennan was still in her long bohemian skirt. He left that on, as well as her knee-high boots. The panties though, they definitely came off. Their laughter swirled into each other as he helped her climb up on the desk. He didn't even glance behind himself as he swept off whatever was there. "Oh yeah."

Brennan's laugh became a moan as she sank further down. "Oh, that feels--"

"Yeah." He wrapped his arms around her, smoothing his hands up the sleek lines of her back. One hand went further up, burying itself in her hair to bring her down for more of those hot, hot kisses. The other went down, under her skirt, palming the globe of her ass. That hand guided her ride. Hissed into their kiss when her nails raked up his back. Oh yeah, those were going to leave marks. He grinned ferally. He couldn't wait to show them off.

Her first climax caught them both off guard. She threw her head back and wailed. He buried his face in her breasts and groaned, gritting his teeth to keep from orgasming himself. He wanted this ride to be a nice long one. He utterly enjoyed her ripples of pleasure, barely waiting for them to fade before slowly thrusting up again. She gasped, eyes bright and encouraging. Three orgasms for her and two for him later, they laid on the floor panting and wheezing and giggling like giddy children.

Booth rolled over onto Brennan, this kiss long and leisurely. Yeah, they had totally christened his office.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Booth woke up eight hours later and immediately did two things: 1. freaked out that he had had sex with Bones and 2. moaned because said partner was currently riding his cock again. Unsurprisingly, lust overrode panic. He grabbed her waist and twisted. She laughed into their kisses. He was determined to make her moan his name again. An hour later they were lying on the floor, panting and wheezing again. He was pretty sure his dick was broken. Booth spied the curve of Bones' creamy breast. Nope, never mind, not broken. "Bones, what the hell just happened?"

"Well, Booth," he could hear the laughter, "when two people--"

She doubled up snickering when he pounced.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
By the time they surfaced from the sexual stupor for the second time, both of their phones and his office phone had dozens of messages. He winced at the rather shrill messages on his voicemail. "Rebecca, Cam, and Hodgins," he informed Brennan's questioning eyebrow.

"Angela, Zack, Russ and Dad," she countered.

They were leaning against each other and the desk again but were seated on the floor this time. He had on his pants, she had on his shirt, the rest of their clothes were still scattered, some of it torn. He had done a quick reconnaissance after they had surfaced and found that everyone on his floor were in equal states of undress and sexual daze. He didn't bother going to the other floors, assuming they were in a similar condition. After all, if no one had come to check on them, they had to have been affected by the same stuff.

"According to Angela," Brennan said, dropping her head to his shoulder. "Some kind of chemical compound affected the FBI building. It was also inflicted upon Capitol Hill and local law enforcement agencies."

Booth gripped his phone hard, imagining the chaos that probably ensued during the lapse in law enforcement. "Whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing."

"Do we know why?"

He shook his head. "Not according my messages."

Brennan nodded absently as she started gathering her clothes. "C'mon, I'm starving."

Booth couldn't find any reason to disagree so he gathered his clothing as well. They were out in the lobby before they ran into anyone awake and aware. "Seeley Booth," he introduced himself.

"Derek Morgan," the built black man answered.

"FBI?"

"Yeah, the BAU."

Booth nodded.

"BAU?" Brennan asked as she introduced herself.

"Profilers." Booth braced himself, knowing exactly what was coming next. But she surprised him by not saying anything.

"There're people out front with the C.D.C. They want to check everyone out," Morgan informed them.

"Any idea what happened?" Booth asked.

Morgan shook his head.

They shook hands again before Morgan took off back to his team and Booth escorted Brennan out to the waiting doctors.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Hours later, he couldn't convince her to go home so here they were at the Jeffersonian. It didn't surprise him in the least that the other Squints were still there.

"Sweetie!" Angela flew at them, arms wide open.

Brennan accepted her friend's embrace easily. "I'm okay, Ange."

"Thank God!" She pulled back, grin huge and oh so naughty, eyes going back and forth between her friend and him. "Tell me you ended up with Booth. Tell me it was the most fantastic sex you've ever had. Tell me everything."

"Angela!" Booth could feel the heat rising up his neck. He hoped to God the blush wasn't that noticeable. From Hodgins and Cam's smirks, it was. Damn it. Brennan wasn't helping either, casting those gamine eyes over her shoulder as she lead Angela away. Cam followed them; also giving him a look over her shoulder. Her look, unlike Brennan's come hither later eyes, was of an "I'm going to follow them so I can have fodder to rag on you later" nature. The three women left, leaving him to the mercies of Hodgins and Zack. From Hodgins' smirk and Zack's wide-eye stare, he knew he was in for a trillion and one questions.

And you know? His day was going so well before.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
It took him forever to extract her from the Squints but he finally managed to get her home. Only once there they were met by Russ and Max. Father and son fussed over her. She assured them she was fine. They glared at him over her shoulder. He tried to be inconspicuous as possible as she neatly sent them to their respective homes. They were finally alone for the first time since waking up.

Booth would have thought she was avoiding him but avoidance was never Brennan's style. She liked confrontation like forensic anthropologists liked bones. Quip totally intended. So, as Brennan was hugging her father goodbye, Booth settled himself into her loveseat. He tilted his head back and sighed, closing his eyes. After Hodgins and Zack had interrogated him, they had seriously assured him that if he did anything to hurt Dr. Brennan, they would have absolutely no problem getting rid of his body. And they wouldn't get caught either. He had rolled his eyes at them but Booth knew that Brennan was the more likely of the two of them to break a heart. She wouldn't do it callously, but he knew her. If she thought a romantic relationship would ruin their partnership, she wouldn't let it continue.

Truth be told though, he was afraid of the same thing. What they had together was great and he wouldn't want to jeopardize it for a mere fling. Unfortunately, Seeley Booth knew he had lost his heart to her long ago. He heard the door close, then felt her slide into the curve of his body, laying her head on his shoulder. It surprised him, this comfort seeking gesture, but then again, it didn't. How many times had she come to him needing solace? How many times had he held her? How many times as he held on just a little longer than necessary? "Bones?"

"Obviously, we were under the influence of some chemical," she threw out as her opening gambit.

"Uh huh." It was a further to surprise when she fell silent after his answer. He didn't know what that silence meant and he really didn't want to think about it. "C'mon."

She stood as he stood, taking his hand and letting him lead her into the bedroom. Brennan let him ease off her clothes, then stripped off his own. They climbed into bed with small exhausted sighs, curling into each other like spoons in a drawer. Lulled by each others' heartbeats, they fell into slumber.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
On the television, a mousy, dishwater blonde stepped hesitantly towards a microphone-laden podium. "G-good morning. My name is Dr. Susan Whitlock. I created the gas that infected Capitol Hill two days ago."

Reporters roared, jumping to their feet, screaming their questions, shoving more microphones at her. Generally acting like the press. They realized the nervous scientist wouldn't say more until they settled so settle they did.

Whitlock licked her lips, staring down at what had to be a pre-written speech. "I originally created the gas for personal use but when I realized the dangerous side effects, I discontinued my research. Unfortunately, it was stolen from my lab more than six months ago."

It was quite obvious that the reporters wanted to jump up again and that she was clearly waiting for their reaction. When they didn't, she continued, "The chemical is, in reality, aerosolized nanites. The nanites carry with them aphrodisiacs such as methylenedioxypyrovalerone, yohimbine, bremelanotide, among others. It was supposed to be the basis for perfume to attract and lower the inhibitions of either sex, but the addition of the aphrodisiacs to the nanites had an unintended side effect I termed 'bonding'."

"When I tested the perfume on primates, I found that not only did the chemicals lower inhibitions and increase the libido, it bonded subjects that had compatible biochemistry." Dr. Whitlock took a deep breath. It was a sign that the other shoe was going to drop. "The bonded subjects exhibited necessary mating every 72 hours. Without the necessary mating, if the subjects were kept apart for any reason, they became agitated, almost violent. If mating has not occurred forty-eight hours after the symptoms appear, death was observed in both bonded subjects."

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Booth was at his office, filling out reports that were overdue thanks to the FBI brass forcing everyone off for two days after the sexual sexcapades of the entire bureau. It turned out his gut had been right and their suspect was now in jail after a full confession. He was checking his email when the report of Dr. Whitlock's press conference had been dumped into his inbox. The letter from the director instructed all agents that had been affected by the chemical to report to the CDC doctors for testing. Booth sighed and picked up his phone.

Unsurprisingly, it turned out they were bonded. Brennan had insisted that their blood be tested by Cam at the Jeffersonian, and as such, had known in about an hour that the nanites thought they were bio-compatible. Reactions from Brennan's people were very ambivalent. They had all gathered for the results since really, he and Brennan didn't have any secrets from them. But once Camille had announced the results, they had found lame excuses to flee like the French army, leaving him and her in her office.

"So."

"So," she repeated. Silence, not actually uncomfortable but not companionable either, fell.  
He watched as her face fell into familiar lines, the ones that said she had made up her mind and damn if she was going to change it. "Well, we will just have to make sure this doesn't affect our working relationship."

"Bones--"

"No, we can do this. We've been doing this since . . . that day. We can keep doing it," she insisted.

"What if I don't want to?"

His words stopped her cold, her eyes wide and pleading. "Booth--"

"No." Booth surged forward, catching her in his arms. She didn't fight him, grabbing on instead. "What if I want it all? All of you?"

"I--" Their foreheads rested against each other, their breathing synchronized. She melted into his arms. "I don't want to jeopardize our work."

Booth huffed. "Bones, we fight anyway. I don't think us being together is gonna make a difference."

She laughed weakly, arms tightening.

"Bones?"

"I'd like to try." She smiled, her eyes lighting up.

He smiled back, eyes crinkling.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
They woke because of the pounding on the door. Before Booth could pull his gun, the voices coming from the other side of the door became recognizable.

"That's Dad and Russ," Brennan murmured into his chest. She hadn't even opened her eyes.

"Along with the Squints," he muttered, collapsing back onto the bed and curling around her slim body once more.

"We should get up."

"Let your Dad pick the lock."

Brennan's shaking body rubbed very pleasantly against his own. Her soft laughter filled his ears.

"Tempe? Honey?" Max Keenan's voice was now coming distinctly from inside the apartment.

"Looks like he picked the lock," Booth groaned, rolling onto his back and covering his eyes.

Brennan laughed, pushing herself to buss his lips then climbed out of the bed. "Be there in a minute, Dad!"

When they finally emerged from her bedroom, nine pairs of eyes stared at them. Booth groaned, wrapped his arm around Brennan's waist and hauled her back into the room, slamming the door and leaning both their weight back against it.

"Booth!" He was pretty sure Brennan was laughing at him.

"See, your dad and brother, I can understand. Hell, I can even understand your Squints. But why the hell are Rebecca and Parker out there?" He yelled it over his shoulder and through the door.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay!" The mother of his son yelled right back through the door.

"See, they wanted to make sure you were okay." Yeah, she was definitely laughing at him.

Booth groaned.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
The second they left the safety of Brennan's bedroom, they had been converged upon by everyone. He quickly grabbed Parker and separated Rebecca from the herd of people. Her boyfriend stood nearby as Booth assured her that he was fine and that yes, he was bonded to Temperance Brennan. Rebecca seemed oddly pleased by it. She patted him on the arm, then lead him to the table where a pretty nice spread of breakfast food had been laid out. "We stopped by your house, then the FBI building, and then the Jeffersonian. Cam and the others were heading this way, so we stopped to get food for everyone," she explained.

"And Max and Russ?" He handed his son a juice and let Parker happily sip away, still holding him in his arms.

"We met them outside the building," she smirked at him.

"It was a dam-ng conspiracy," Booth muttered. Both Rebecca and her man laughed at him. He gave a long suffering sigh before calling Brennan and everyone else over for breakfast. He stretched out a long arm, snagging Brennan as she joined them at the table, dropping a kiss on her temple. "Parker, do you remember Dr. Brennan?"

The little boy nodded, smiling widely at her. "Hi, Bones!"

Snickers came from everyone, Booth groaned.

Brennan poked him in the side, playfully glaring at him before turning to Parker. "Hi, Parker. You can call me Tempe. Only your Dad calls me Bones."

"Tempe," he repeated, nodding solemnly. He proceeded to ask her about the various strange things in her apartment.

Booth smiled, letting Brennan take his son into her arms as she told him stories about the artifacts. He grabbed a bagel and followed them. Glancing over his shoulder, still listening to Brennan tell his son stories, he watched as everyone settled in chairs and against walls. Laughing and talking as they ate breakfast like one big family.

One big happy family.

He wrapped himself around Brennan, dropping a kiss on her lips and then one on Parker's forehead when they turned to look questioningly at him.

Yeah, that was a really nice thought.

The End


End file.
